


日本語訳：The Devil He Knew

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>少佐には少佐自身による対処の方法があった。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：The Devil He Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil He Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99317) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



伯爵は窓際の椅子に座っていた。膝を抱え、その膝を両腕で抱きしめるようにして座っていた。視線はぼんやりと窓の外のアルプスの方に向けられていた。この山荘を使ったことはこれまで殆ど無かった。ましてやたった一人での滞在は。部下や取り巻きたちから数日間離れることが、自分にこれほどの安らぎをもたらすことに驚いてもいた。不在の間に部下たちがどんな悪戯をしでかすかは知れたものではなかったが、必要とあらば戻った後にまた厳しく締め上げればいい。だが今は、今の彼には束の間の逃避が必要だった。部下たちがひっきりなしに次の仕事をせがんでいたからだ。伯爵はもう一ヶ月近くも盗みの欲望を覚えていなかった。欲望、あらゆる欲望を。  
  
銃口をこめかみに押し付けられ、少佐を陵辱するように強いられたあのとき以来。  
  
  
  
  


> その連中の名を聞き取ることすら出来なかった。彼らはアラビア語で会話し、人質に指示を与えるときのみ、ひどい訛りの英語で話した。伯爵がその部屋に連れ込まれた時、少佐はすでに拘束され、身につけた衣服をずたずたに切り裂かれていた。伯爵は少佐と視線を合わせることを避けようとしたが、少佐の後頭部から肩の位置に見えたべっとりとした血溜まりに気付き、衝撃を受けた。抵抗の際にひどい重傷を負わされている… 

> 「おまえ、イギリス人！」首謀者と思しき男が口を開き、銃口を伯爵に向けた。伯爵は顔を上げ、目を見開いてその男を見つめた。男はこれ以上ないほど露骨な言葉で、何をさせるつもりかを伯爵に告げた。テーブルに仰向けに縛り付けられていた少佐が半ば引きずり降ろされ、服を剥がれた。彼はひどく負傷していて、全くの無防備だった。

  
  
  
  
  
  
夕食の時間だった。空腹など感じなかった。その記憶が彼のすべての欲望を疎外していた。それと睡眠と。彼は一晩中寝返りを打ち続けた。夜半過ぎには必ず目を覚ました。正気を失うほどの錯乱状態には陥っていなかった。生きるための最小限の睡眠は得ていた。自分自身を失い、取り乱すということもなかった。だが今までどおりの自分でいられないこともわかっていた。  
  
誰が今までどおりでいられよう？  
  
  
  
  
  


> 「見て楽しむ方に回りたいというなら、それでも別に構わんぜ、イギリス人。」テロリストのうちの一人が揶揄した。にやにや笑うと、ひどい歯並びの前歯がむき出しになった。彼が拒否する欧米文明のうちには、歯科医学も含まれているのだろう。伯爵の胃がせり上がった。彼は恐る恐る少佐に近づき、声をかけた。「少佐…、彼らにやらせたら、きっとひどい傷害を負わされるよ。私なら…、私ならせめて怪我はさせずに済むと思う。」 

> 「おまえから怪我など受けん。」 

> 伯爵はその言葉よりも少佐の口調にぞくりとした。口調には狼狽も恐怖もなく、ただ激怒だけがあった。かつてのミーシャとの不愉快な対話のときの口調と同じだった。その時少佐はミーシャの部下たちに壁に押し付けられ、ロシア人は無防備なドイツ人を心ゆくまで殴りつけたのだった。 

> 「おまえにはやらせんからだ。前のファスナーをしっかり締めて下がっていろ、盗人。」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ほぼ一と月が経った。その出来事の記憶は、片時も止まることなく彼の脳裏で再現され続けた。伯爵もまたあの時と同じあらゆる感情の衝突に振り回され続けた。まず感じたのは安堵だった。テロリストたちから与えられた理不尽で厭わしい命令を拒否してよいという許可。次に湧き上がったのは恐れと怒り、このけだものたちは彼の美しく高潔な少佐に邪悪な欲望を抱いているのだ。彼自身は少佐への手ほどきの手順を、注意深く愛をこめて組み立てていたというのに。そしてその時不意に湧き上がった陰惨な考えが彼を鋭く刺した。私の少佐は、私に何かされるぐらいなら、むしろこの野獣たちに輪姦されることを選んだのだ。  
  
伯爵は激しく首を振った。少佐は怪我のあまり考えがおかしくなったに違いない。頭のどの部分を殴られたんだろう？　- いいや、絶対に違う。そうではない。銃口を突きつけられながら少佐を強姦しなかったことに未練があるわけではない。ただ自分がそこまで少佐に嫌がられていたとは。自分が内側から崩れていきそうだった。  
  
  
  
  
  


> 「きみをめちゃくちゃにするよ！あいつらったら！」伯爵は逆らった。「私ならきみを傷つけずに済む。」だが少佐は断固として拒絶した。伯爵は少佐に指一本触れなかった。 

> 伯爵は吐き気をこらえながら引き下がった。そしてテロリストの首謀者が下半身の衣類を脱ぐあいだ目を閉じていた。その間も別のテロリストが伯爵に銃口を押し付けていた。伯爵は何も見なかった。彼は頭を下げて、まぶたをしっかりと引き結んでいた。だが耳までは閉じられなかった。野獣たちが何を言い交わしあっているのか一言足りとも理解できなかったのは、ひょっとすると恩寵と言えたのかもしれない。だが彼らの嘲笑に満ちた口調には翻訳の必要などなかった。鉄のクラウスですらこらえきれない呻き声と苦痛への叫びにもまた、その必要はなかった。 

> 伯爵を押さえつけていた手が緩んだのは、音と気配から判断して三人目の男がことに当たっている時だった。伯爵にできたのはその場へ崩れ落ちないように両足を踏ん張り、少佐の様子へ注意を集中しながら歯を食いしばることだけだった。抵抗できる方法はなにもなかった。 

> 爆発音が聴こえた瞬間、伯爵は目を見開いた。ドアのがっしりした蝶番が粉々にはじけ飛び、破片がドア周辺にに降り注いだ。激怒した重装備の少佐の部下たちが突入してきた。Aが弾丸を叩きこむと、少佐にのしかかっていた男の頭部がほとんど爆発するように砕けた。銃声はそれだけにとどまらなかった。そしてその銃声を抑え込むように、少佐のドイツ語が轟いた。「殺すな！生け捕れ！尋問に掛けるぞ！」 

> ”私の少佐ときたら、こんな時でもいかにも少佐らしい…”　胃を空にする前の伯爵の脳裏に浮かんだのはそんな考えだった。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
危機を脱し安全圏に身をおいた後でも伯爵は、あの戦慄する光景から思考を引きはがすことが出来なかった。あんな凄惨な事件の後では、少佐は他者と性的なつながりを持つことになど何の興味も失ってしまったに決まっている。ましてや同性となど。ああ、怪我はどうなのだろうか？ もちろん伯爵とて、少佐の職業上避けられない危険についてはわきまえていた。だがあの事件では伯爵自身がその目撃者となり、頭で理解していたことと実際にこの目で目撃した事実の重みの差異にしたたかに打ちのめされたのだった。  
  
表通りに車が見えた。伯爵は何の興味もなさげにそちらを見遣った。山荘は人里離れた山奥に位置し、人影を見かけることも殆ど無かった。車がかれの山荘への脇道へ乗り入れるのを見て、伯爵の注意がぴくりと疼いた。黒のメルセデス。  
  
セダンが山荘の車寄せに泊まるより早く、伯爵は駆け寄って入り口のドアを開けた。少佐は少しも驚いた様子を見せず、一言の挨拶もなしに山荘に足を踏み入れた。目の下のわずかな隈以外、少佐の様子がいつもと何一つ変わらぬように見えたのは、伯爵にとって小さな安堵だった。少佐には苛立っている気配もなかった。それだけは普段とは違っていた。  
  
伯爵はドアを閉めて腕を組み、愛する人に対峙した。逃げることを考えず、向きあうにはいい機会だ。「少佐。このことだけはわかってほしい。きみの危機に付け込んで自分の欲望を果たそうとする気は、私には全くなかった。誓うよ。きみに無理強いをするつもりはなかった。ただきみに、私を選んで欲しかったんだ。あのときの申し出の意図は、きみがあいつらにひどい目に合わされるのを避けたい、それだけだった。機会に乗じようとしたわけじゃない。あいつらが私に命じたことを考えると…。ひどい気分になる。したくなかった。それだけは誓うよ。」  
  
少佐はどこか呆けたような表情で伯爵を見た。「そんなことはわかっとる。」  
  
このあっさりとした承認が伯爵の気構えの一劃を崩した。息をつき、腕組みを緩めると、客を迎えた際にすべきことが自然に戻ってきた。「ええと、飲み物はどうかな？」  
  
少佐はうなずいた。彼らは居間に入り、伯爵がウィスキーをグラスに注ぐのを見ながら、少佐はソファに腰掛けた。少佐が口を開く前に、彼ら各々が唇を湿した。  
  
「やつらの指示に従うなと命じたわけはわかるか？」  
  
「いや。」伯爵は静かに答えた。  
  
少佐は眉をしかめた。はっきりときまり悪げにしていた。言うべき言葉をあらかじめ準備してきたように見えた。「苦痛なら抑制できる。おれはいつもうそうしてきた。」  
  
伯爵は口を挟んだ。今尋ねるべきことかどうかはわからなかったが、だが口が開くのを止められなかった。「少佐、あの…、その、怪我の具合は…？」  
  
「ああ、それは…、そうだな…、しばらく医者に通うことになる。まだ…、傷口はまだふさがっとらん。だが医者は回復は時間の問題だといった。伝染病への感染がないことも確認できた。」少佐の声は平静を保っていたが、そこには強いて口を開くことで動揺を克服しようとするような響きが感ぜられた。  
  
「天に感謝するよ。」今もまだ痛みを感じているのかと、伯爵は尋ねたかった。だが尋ねる勇気がなかった。多言を弄すべき事柄ではなかった。  
  
少佐はウィスキーをごくりと飲み、それから背筋を伸ばした。「今言った通り、痛みなら我慢できる。それにあの状況下では、いずれにせよ性的な暴行を受けることは避けられなかった。」少佐の口調はなお奇妙な平静さを保ち続けていた。この慎み深いドイツ人にとって、それを口にだすことは新たな苦痛であるに違いない。「だがおまえにだけはそれをさせたくなかった。なぜならおれとおまえの双方が」彼はまるでそこが文末であるかのように言葉を区切った。それから勢いをつけて口を開いた。「初めての夜は素晴らしいものになるはずだと考えていたからだ。」  
  
伯爵は凝然と目を見開いた。  
  
少佐はグラスを置き、煙草を取り出した。火をつけるあいだ、彼の視線は煙草とライターとそれを持つ両手を凝視していた。まるで煙草に火をつけるという動作が、最新の注意を要する複雑な作業であるかのように。「おれにとって誰であれ他人と親しくなることがどれほど難しいか、おまえにはわからん。おまえには決して理解できんことだと、おれにはわかっている。」少佐はまたもや暗誦するような口調に戻った。少佐の心情を慮った伯爵は不意にそのことに気付き、はっとした。少佐は言うべき言葉を事前に用意し、おそらくは練習してきたのだ。  
  
「きみが考えているよりは、もう少しちゃんと理解していると思う。」伯爵は注意深く口に出してみたが、見返りに少佐の疑わし気な視線を受けただけだった。  
  
「にもかかわらず、最後にはおまえが勝つとおれにはわかっていた。ただ時間の問題だっただけだ。おれにその準備がなかった。」彼は深く煙を吐いた。「このことに、正面から向きあう覚悟がなかった。」  
  
伯爵はわずかな目眩を覚えた。ウィスキーはほとんど舐めただけだったのだが。「少佐…、少佐、なぜ言ってくれなかった？」  
  
「言えなかった。おまえにはわからん。」  
  
「もしかしたら理解できたかもしれない。でも、これだけはまだわからないんだ。わたしがきみの負傷を最小限に食い止められたあのとき、…きみはあのけだもの達に身を任せた。」  
  
「おまえに強姦されたと思いたくなかったからだ！」少佐は即座に反駁した。はっきりと憤っていた。「お互いがもとの感情を取り戻せるまで、どのくらい時間がかかると思うか？そんなことが起こったあとで」、少佐は言葉を切り、咳払いをした。「同じことを楽しんでできるようになれると思うか？」  
  
ウィスキーを一口飲み、彼は続けた。「そもそもおまえは、あの下衆どもがなぜおまえにそれを命じたかをわかっとらん。連中はおれたちの事情など心得とらん。」少佐の口調が乾いた、無感情なものに戻った。自動車のエンジンについて語っているような口ぶりだった。「連中が承知していたのは、おまえがおれの協力者であるということだけだ。やつらの目的はおれを踏みにじることだった。取るに足らん苦痛から逃れることと引き換えに、おまえとおれの両方を踏みにじらせるわけにはいかん。暴力によって自発的ではない性行為を強いられるという点においては、厳密に言えばおまえもまた強姦の被害者になるということだからだ。」  
  
伯爵の視界の中で、愛していたが全く理解していなかった相手の姿が涙でぼやけた。「少佐、私がきみを護ろうとしたあの時、きみもまた私を護ろうと…」  
  
少佐は少し苛立ったように見えた。「当たり前だろう。」  
    
伯爵は頭を振って涙をごまかそうとした。「少佐、きみったらなんて偏屈で意地っ張りなんだろう。」  
  
少佐の話は終わらなかった。彼は残りのウィスキーを飲み干し、敢然と顔を上げて用意した原稿の暗誦に戻った。「グローリア卿、…ドリアン。このことがおれにとってどれほど難しいことかはすでに告げた。さらに言えば、おれの負傷が完治するまでどの程度の期間が必要かも、今は何も言えない。下手をするとかなりの時間がかかるかもしれない。…それが可能になるまでには。」だが少佐はそれ以上言葉を続けられなかった。この数分のうちに彼があらわにした感情の量は、彼の人生におけるその総量を上回っているかもしれなかった。  
  
「大丈夫さ。」伯爵はささやくように答えた。「こんなに長く待ったんだもの。」歩き続けた道の先に今や辿り着く先が見えた今となっては、必要とあらばさらにあと何年か待ち続けることなど問題にすらならない。伯爵は我知らず微笑み、その感情を言葉に出して伝えようとした。「泊まってくだろ？少し時間をくれたら夕食を用意するよ。それから何か話そうよ。チェスでもいい。」そして付け加えた。「信用してくれよ、私は申し分なく紳士的に振る舞うから。」  
  
伯爵を驚かせたのは、少佐が返した微笑みだった。「とっくに知っとる、そんなことは。」  
  
  
  
＜終＞


End file.
